


His Voice

by NonBinaryBitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), College Student Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Getting Together, Laith, M/M, Marriage Proposal, SO MUCH FLUFF, Soulmate AU, Strangers to Lovers, Tattoo Artist Keith (Voltron), You know that one where you can hear your soulmate singing?, klance, yeah that one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonBinaryBitch/pseuds/NonBinaryBitch
Summary: Lance and Keith don't know each other, but their lives are about to come crashing together.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 190





	His Voice

Keith's soulmate is constantly singing, and Keith loves it. He wants to tell the whole damn world about it, cause his soulmate has the voice of a fucking _angel._ He didn't have anyone really that was there for him, so he was so excited that the universe decided to throw him a bone and give him someone. Except, he doesn't talk about it. When he was younger, he tried to, and people thought it was endearing for a while. But after a while people started getting annoyed. Told Keith to shut up, told him no one cared. So Keith stopped talking about it. 

* * *

Lance's soulmate doesn't sing that often. So when he does? Lance drops absolutely everything to listen. His voice is so pretty and light that Lance feels blessed whenever he hears it. It gives him a sense of home. His soulmate does hum a lot, though, which Lance is eternally grateful for. It fills the silence with something pleasant, instant of the buzzing that eventually comes that makes Lance so very anxious. The song that his soulmate so often hums he also sings, which means Lance knows all the words. He'll sing along when he can, and he feels so very connected to his soulmate when he can.

* * *

Lance and Keith don't know each other, but their lives are about to come crashing together.

* * *

Lance flopped backwards onto the couch, landing dangerously close to Pidge. 

"A few more inches and you wouldn't have a head, Lance," Pidge said through their teeth.

"You could never decapitate me, you love me," Pidge rolled their eyes but Lance kept talking, "Anyways, does this look good?"

Lance shoved his phone in Pidge's face, displaying the tattoo displayed there. It was a simple tattoo, but it looked as if it had been painted in water color. 

Pidge looked at it for a second then turned back to their computer screen, only to abruptly turn back. "Wait, where are you getting this tattoo?"

Lance was slightly surprised but said, "Um, at Shiro's, why?"

Pidge sighed, "I recognize the piece. My friend designed it a few days ago. His specialty is the water color that you'er looking for, and he's really good. If Shiro tries to have anyone other than Keith tattoo you, tell him Pidge sent you. I doubt he will, but just in case."

Lance gasped and shot up, tackling Pidge in a hug, "Thank you Pidgeon! You're the best!"

Pidge sighed and patted his arm, mumbling a 'you're welcome'.

* * *

Lance and Rachel walked into the tattoo shop, looking around. It was quiet, save for the soft hum of a tattoo gun and a quiet conversation. Lance got momentarily distracted by an artist drawing at the front desk, who was unfairly attractive. He had his longer hair tied back in a low ponytail, and he was wearing a slightly over sized purple sweater that almost matched the color of his eyes. His eyes, which were vibrant even behind the black glasses that were perched on his nose. Lance could see his black, ripped jeans poking out from under the desk. He was totally concentrated on his work, and Lance was so enraptured by him. 

He's snapped out of his trance when his twin sister pulls on his arm to get him walking to where Shiro is standing in a doorway. He smiled at them as they approached and closed the door behind them once they walked in.

"So," Shiro began as he walked over and sat at his desk, "My understanding is that you two want to get your pride flags tattooed in water color?" Both the twins nodded. "Okay. My brother specializes in those so I'll bring him in, if you two don't mind?"

The twins nodded and Shiro peeked out the door, called out, "Keith!" and allowed the man who was sitting at the front desk.

Lance hears Rachel suck in a breath and barely has time to prepare before- "Dibs!" Rachel yells dibs.

Lance turns to her with his mouth agape and betrayal written in his eyes, and Rachel barely has the decency to look guilty before turning back. 

Shiro and Keith both looked surprised at her outburst, before Keith chuckles lightly and the sound almost sends Lance straight to heaven. Just. Perfection.

"Okay, so what do you guys want for your tattoos?" Keith takes the seat Shiro previously had and brings out a piece of paper to sketch something on.

Lance starts talking before Rachel can, "Well, we're both part of the LGBTQ+ community, and we wanted to get our flags tattooed in water color."

Keith nods along, "What flags would each of you be getting?"

Lance beats Rachel once again, "She'd be getting a pan one and I'd be getting a bi one."

Keith looks Lance up and down from over his glasses, and smirks dangerously at him. Lance flushes and hears Lance curse under her breath.

"Okay, I'm gonna show you guys a design possibility for this," Keith said as he stood up and started pulling one of his arms out of his sleeve. He pulled that sleeve down and turned around, showing off a gay pride flag with the word 'acceptance' written in calligraphy in the middle. It looked almost like chalk, and really popped off his pale skin.

Lance and Rachel looked and each other with matching grins, and as Keith turned around, Lance quickly said, "How much for two of those?"

* * *

It was about a week later, and Rachel and Lance were returning to the tattoo shop. They were due to actually get their tattoos today, and both were hyped up for it. Lance was getting his on his back, opposite where Keith's was, and Rachel was getting hers on her bicep. Shiro was going to do Rachel's considering he had done Keith's. Lance was psyched to have Keith doing his, and excited for Keith to add his own little spin on it. 

When they got there, Keith and Shiro were both setting up their work spaces, with Keith pointing out some things on the design to Shiro. Lance barely noticed, however, since he was struct with the image of Keith in a bright red, off the shoulder sweater. He had his hair pulled back in a ponytail again, but some was falling out, and Lance wanted nothing more than to brush it behind his ear. He had the black ripped jeans on again, but this time he had paired it with a pair of black combat boots. Lance wanted nothing more than to run his tongue along the exposed skin and leave _more than a few marks and-_

Lance caught himself. He was _way_ too far into this fantasy already. Lance shook his head and walked up to them with Rachel, smiling gently at Keith. Keith smiled back and ushered him to sit down, starting to run him through the process. Once he was done explaining, he got Lance situated on the table then asked him to take his shirt off, which earned him a dangerous smirk from Lance. Keith rolled his eyes but his pale complexion did little to hide his blush. 

Lance settled down and heard the familiar humming of his soulmate, but something seemed slightly off. He contemplated while Keith started prepping the area, but suddenly his eyes shot open. He sat up and spun around, staring at Keith. Keith shrieked and scolded him to be careful, but Lance was extremely distracted. 

Lance looked into Keith's eyes and whispered, "Can-can you start humming again?"

Shiro and Keith looked at each other, mildly confused and concerned, but Keith complied. He started humming the song Lance had grown so familiar with over the years, and Lance closed his eyes as he began singing the lyrics he had memorized ages ago. Lance heard Keith suck in a breath and opened his eyes, seeing Keith staring at him.

Keith's face gradually broke out in a smile and he whispered, "Oh my god," then Lance was on him.

Lance launched forward and tackled Keith in a hug, Keith barely being able to keep them up right. Keith laughed and wrapped his arms around Lance's neck, Lance's going to Keith's waist. Lance pulled back and pressed their foreheads together, leaning back and pulling Keith with him. Keith nuzzled into Lance and closed his eyes, savoring the moment.

Until Shiro coughed and broke their moment.

Keith pulled back and smiled at Shiro, leaving his arms around Lance's neck. Lance moved his arms to Keith's forearms, and smiled encouragingly down at Keith.

Keith turned to Shiro and said with a voice oh so fond and full of love, "Lance is my soulmate."

* * *

Lance knocked on the door to Keith's apartment, cradling a bouquet of flowers to his chest. It was him and Keith's three year anniversary, and they were having dinner at Keith's place. Lance had discovered after they started dating that Keith was a damn good cook, and he took advantage of that often. 

The door swung open to reveal Keith wearing his signature black ripped jeans, and a maroon red button down. His hair was pulled back in possibly the neatest ponytail he had ever had in his life, and he had cleaned his glasses, for once. He smiled warmly at Lance and the bouquet of purple cosmos. 

"Hey, beautiful," Lance greeted Keith while he was ushered inside. Delicious smells swirled around Lance as he walked in, evidence that Keith had been cooking.

Keith chuckled and said, "Hey, babe."

Lance smiled and followed Keith to the kitchen, finding a vase and filling it with water before placing the flowers gently in. Keith walked up behind Lance and ran his hand over his back, kissing his cheek quickly.

Lance turned and captured Keith's lips in a proper kiss, letting his arm snake around Keith's waist to pull him in close. Keith hummed and brought his hand up to Lance's cheek, cupping his face and gently bringing him in as close as possible. They broke apart with matching small smiles on their faces, and Lance nuzzled his nose into Keith's. Keith giggled and nuzzled back, sighing in contentment.

"Thank you for the flowers, love," Keith said as he brought his hand up to delicately touch the petals. 

Lance hummed, "No problem."

Keith turned back to the stove and took off a pot, scooping it's contents into a bowl. Lance saw that Keith had made some sort of pasta, and that it smelled fucking amazing. As Keith was dishing out their bowls, Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's waist and hugged him from behind.

"What's you make, sweetheart?" Lance rested his head on Keith's shoulder as he said this.

Keith laughed and leaned back into Lance, "Well, I made my _classic_ chicken alfredo which I have discovered as your favorite meal of all time."

Lance gasped and kissed the side of Keith's head, "You know me so well."

Keith smiled and pried himself out of Lance's grasp, taking their plates over to his small dining table. Lance got glasses of water for the both of them then followed, sitting down opposite Keith. 

"Bone apple teeth, am I right?" Lance said as he grabbed his fork and dug in, making Keith roll his eyes fondly.

Lance groaned after taking the first bite, making Keith laugh and cover his mouth with the back of his hand. Lance grinned at him with adoration.

"That good, huh?" Keith asked once he had calmed down.

"Oh, yeah," Lance continued to shovel the food into his mouth. Keith rolled his eyes and ate with considerably more grace than Lance.

After they were finished eating, they quickly cleaned up the kitchen. Lance led Keith back to his living room afterwards, pulling Keith down with him when he plopped down on the couch. 

Before Keith had settled in, though, he sat up. "Okay, so I got you something for our anniversary, and I'm gonna go get it."

Lance nodded and watched as Keith walked out of the room, the weight of the small box in his pocket feeling heavier than ever. 

Keith returned with his sketchbook open to a page that Lance couldn't see. "So, you always talk about how much you love the ocean and how you want to get more tattoos. Well, I designed a tattoo sleeve for you," as Keith finished talking, he turned the book to Lance and his breath was taken away. It was a gorgeous ocean with little creatures popping out of the waves. It had an insane amount of detail and Lance could see individual bubbles coming off of the foam on top of the waves. He turned to Keith, who had sat down and was blushing furiously, "I just thought I could design something for you and I could do it for you-but don't feel pressured to get it! I just thought-"

Lance cut Keith off abruptly as he put down the sketchbook and surged forward for Keith's lips. Keith squeaked and held onto Lance's neck, kissing back with as much passion Lance was attacking him with. Lance moved his hands to Keith's waist, massaging his hip bones and running his tongue along the seam of Keith's lips. Keith sighed and opened his mouth for Lance, shifting so he was almost in Lance's lap. Keith used his hold to pull them completely flush, their chests pressed together. Lance pulled away from Keith and pressed their foreheads together, admiring Keith's swollen lips and flushed face.

"Keith, baby, this is the most thoughtful gift anyone has ever given me. I want you to tattoo me. Again," Lance smiled at Keith, who buried his face in Lance's neck. 

"Okay well then what did you get me?" Keith said playfully as he kissed the side of his neck.

"I need you to get up to give it to you, baby," Lance said as he started pushing on Keith's legs.

Keith complied and sat down on the couch next to him, watching as Lance stood up, suddenly nervous. 

Lance rubbed his hands on his thighs and took a deep breath, then slowly lowered himself to one knee. He reached into his pocket and brought out the ring he bought three weeks ago just for this moment. He heard Keith suck in a breath as he started talking, "Keith, I love you. Up until three years ago, I didn't even know your name. But now, I think of that as the best day of my life. I was captured by you from the moment I saw you, and I knew you were going to be mine, even if my sister had called dibs. I can't imagine being happier than I am right now, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Keith, will you marry me?"

Keith hadn't said anything since Lance had gotten down, and still wasn't saying anything. Just as Lance was about to start freaking out, Keith brought his hand up to his mouth as he started crying. Lance shot off the ground and hugged Keith close, bringing them both up so they were standing. Keith cried softly as Lance comforted him, then whispered out, "Yes."

Lance pulled away and stared Keith in the eye, "What did you say?"

Keith laughed wetly, "Yes, Lance. I'll marry you."

Lance broke out in a smile as he scooped Keith up in his arms and spun him around, laughing and smiling. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's neck and pulled him in for a kiss, smiling into it. Lance sighed into it and kissed Keith soundly, loving how Keith melted under his touch.

Keith pulled back and pressed their foreheads together once more, "We're getting married."

Lance smiled and responded, in the same awed and adoring tone, "We're getting married."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peoples! I hope you enjoyed this oneshot and the mass of fluff in it. This will probably be the last one for a while, because I go back to school in two days. I'll try to get another one in, but I make no promises. As always, feel free to leave any suggestions or questions in the comments, bye peoples!


End file.
